Takumi the slave
by benough
Summary: In the new lands, where Momonga arrived, he found himself in wars with the owners of the lands soon after declaring his new name: Ainz. But at the same time he arrived, he met with the influence of a mere slave, Takumi, and slowly changes his ways, but where?
1. Chapter 1

Author notes:

#1. 2020.09.18. I just edited a little. I hope I got it more understandable now.

Four people - not that they looked like ordinary human beings - were on the walls. On walls, that emerged just a few hours before. It was a complete palace looking building, but it wasn't. Not for it was built in seconds and soundlessly, but because the new sight was hard to call anything but a pagan temple. It was true, that the building was magnificent enough, to make the eyes look at it - also it was nowhere near to any settlement, but completely alone, so the wandering eyes were easily captivated by it.

The pagan temple looking sight was not usual here though, because, before this magical appearing, a huge piece of grassland was here, that got destroyed by this great traveling magic. It could have been called foul magic, but it wasn't. The magic that made the building appear was gentle, as it soundlessly made the temple emerge from underground, as it seemed. It is true, that the trees around it, and the forests did bow deep from the ground level changing, but farther, the pines and ashes were just as calm as ever. There, on one of the pine trees, a man was climbing now. He saw the four of them and wanted to see better, so he climbed even higher. At that place on the pine tree, he was gently sitting on one of the tallest branches, and he didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. Even the spikey leaves of the tree were not hurting him. So as he was looking in the direction of the temple, he saw these four half human-looking men or women, no one could say except him, because he saw everything due to his magic.

The highest of them gave rings to - obviously - his underlings and disappeared. This was more than enough for the guy up in about ten meters, to climb down, and see these figures for himself. After he arrived at the ground, he started to walk into their direction. After about a few minutes, he felt the shaking of the ground and stopped to look at them. He was a bit amazed by what he saw. The ground was taking a new shape, and growing trees on itself, as cover. But this small figure in the trees was now stopped by this sight for too long. He kept on walking. After he got close enough, he stopped again, to look at the new place that was formed, from the pagan temple. It was - as it seemed - a monumental graveyard city.

Soon the man felt the ground under his feet grumbling and moving again, and soon he saw it with his eyes, after leaving the forest behind, what was this all about. What once was a grassland, and after that, a plain from this big travel magic, now it was a valley with hills around it, and with one smaller in the middle. The man started to walk again though and never considered stopping again. After an hour he was about a hundred meters from the destination when he felt a cold breeze and although it was almost morning, a thick fog fell onto him.

\- Illusion. - he smiled. He simply blinked more frequently for some time, and as his eyes closed and opened up again for a minute, his eyes were glowing more and more, with a brim red light. He went forward, but he saw the way through the illusion, and turned left, and went on for a couple of minutes. He stopped again, and looked around, as he didn't see any path, just darkness. When he looked on the ground, he saw it then. He was exactly above the graveyard, right in the middle of it.

\- Funny illusion. Even if I get here, I'll have to go right into their trap. - he said, while he looked down in the first second. He arrived and was standing right in the middle of the graveyard on the grass, in the next second. He looked around and was startled as a few skeletons looked at him. They were not offensive though, and so he walked into the biggest looking building.

\- There should he live. - he thought, and he went into the building. After the stairs, he felt the presence of intelligence and stopped. He prepared to run, and closed his eyes, to see through this place. After a few seconds, he started running without voice, or visibility. He disappeared and almost like teleportation, he was lost to the searching eyes. In a slight moment, he saw all kinds of floors: icy, volcanic, and even an arena, but with his speed, he was in the room he wanted to be. It was the ninth floor, filled with rooms of the people. When he stopped running, he arrived into an empty room. In there, he looked around more, for the first time under here, and saw the magnificent bed, and a great amount of gold in the room. Everything was professional made, and even if there was no sign of the rank of the owner, it seemed that this was normal for every room.

\- Rich, but still so poor. - he said and heard footsteps with an intention to walk into this room.

\- Let's go again. - he sighed and prepared for another run. It took about a millisecond, and he was in the throne room. He saw a few strange beings, who walked upward or just disappeared at the same time, he ran to the throne. There was one person alone. She was a beauty. With wings on her back and a small smile, she seemed like a strange angle.

\- I'm sorry for the interruption. - the man started talking, but soon realized something, and put his palms on his chest. While he did this, he breathed in big, and let it out slowly. Then he appeared in front of the woman.

\- I'm sorry for... -he started again, now with a small bow, one hand still on his chest, but in a mere second he saw an angry face flying, and right next to it was some kind of weapon as it seemed. In her hands, it looked odd to him though. While he was thinking, the women arrived, and her slowness made this man smile a little.

\- How did you get in here? - she hissed, as he looked at her, now without the smile and calmly - even though that certain weapon, which was recognizable now, almost piercing one of his eyes was a huge lance. He put his left hand on _her_ left hand, which was grabbing him by the neck.

\- I ran. - he said, trying hard to say anything, as he struggled with the strong grip, and eventually let her hand do what she wanted, as she gripped him even harder for the touch. The woman was in a rage, and her face didn't show any change to his words.

\- So you ran into the highest and most glorified place without permission?! - she hissed as she pushed him onto the floor with her hand. - And you desecrated all this with yourself - she said, while she pulled back slowly the lance - now see you die horribly! - she said and attacked.

\- Albedo! - a mighty voice was heard. Her face instantly looking at the possible location of the voice, asking something, but the world disappeared before the man's eyes, because of her deadly grip on his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes:

#1. 2020.09.20. I just edited a little.

\- He is awake. - a voice said. It was one of a woman's. To the lying man, the voice seemed rather nice and welcoming, so he opened his eyes slowly. What he saw was true to the voice he heard. At least the girlish voice he heard was truly owned by an obedient looking girl. He saw three people - or something like that. The girl he just heard was in maid clothes but next to her was a dog-headed woman, dressed as a maid, along with the third girl, that was wearing a mask. She was much smaller than the others. Before he could get up from his bed, one of them started talking:

\- I welcome you to The great tomb of Nazarick! As a simple human who was able to get through our defenses, our most high ruler let you know the name of this holy place. Be thankful. - said the small girl.

The man quickly got up from the bed and got out. Now standing, he looked at the three of them, and bowed to each one of them. The bows were small but meaningful. In the end, not even looking up from the last bow, that was to the small girl, he said:

\- I am happy to be welcomed by you!

\- Now tell us before anything else, why did you come here? - the same small girl talked, and the man looked up from the bow, right at her.

\- I am Takumi, and I am here to serve the only one who deserves all serving in the world. - he said looking at the masked face, and more likely behind it. Like if she felt that, she backed away a little, and said:

\- I... It is great that one from this world already knows our lord and claims him, to be the highest ruler of all.

\- But your master... Before I could help the ruler of this place, I'm sure he needs to know about my skills. - he said slowly, still looking at the unknown masked girl.

\- What could a mere human do to serve our mighty lord? - she asked.

\- I think you might know that already. - Takumi said, and he disappeared. The women started to look around, and so, they eventually saw the man behind their backs. In his hands were three roses, with a strange fog around them, but still red as the blood, and he held out one to the young girl first:

\- I would be happy to give you a rose as a sign of sympathy. - he said, then to the dog-headed woman he said:

\- It would be truly an honor to be accepted by this place and all of you. - and gave the rose to her too. With a simple bow again, to the small child, he held the third rose saying:

\- I'm surely not winning you over with these, so I would like to prove myself and be of use to your master. - They accepted the roses, and the masked girl tried to speak, but Takumi disappeared just like before, and with that, the three women looked around. They couldn't see him in the room now.

\- Connect Momonga-sama immediately, and search for him on every floor! - the small girl shouted, and the three of them started running out of the room. A second later Takumi appeared again in the room. His face was not showing the small smile that he gave to them. It was calm. He murmured something, and to that, his clothes started to change. In a second his simple white shirt changed into black rags and his face was quickly shadowed by a hood. His whole body was covered in blackness and shadowy fog around him.

He touched his neck gently in his new clothes.

\- Doing this to a guest. - he said. "You were right." he thought, with his head looking at the floor, before disappearing again.

...

"So where is he going?" Takumi thought and went into the one room that looked like a ruler's. There was a maid and a skeletal nightmare in that room. Before anyone could see Takumi in that room, he cast a spell, and so the whole room was in smoke and foggy blackness.

\- It is truly an unusual sight to see someone who can use time magic. - Takumi heard.

\- I was sure something like this is not a problem for you. - he said and appeared before the lord of Nazarick. Both of them looked into the direction of the maid for a second. - I didn't hurt her, she is as healthy as your other servants. - Takumi said.

\- So you just wanted to talk in private? - the voice asked. Takumi saw, that not even his jaw was moving. - He might be all but magical power - Takumi thought.

\- It is true. Please allow me to introduce myself. - he started but was stopped.

\- No need. I thought you might be of use before, but now that I can see you, I remembered your sin of walking into our home.

For a second Takumi didn't say a thing.

\- At least let me explain, please. - Takumi said finally, still with the same calm look on his face.

\- Will you say that you didn't charge in my home, and desecrate this holy shrine? - the mighty skeleton said, and he threw a sword into the couch, that he was holding a second ago.

\- I thought with such a big mansion, I could find a great leader. - Takumi said, and he closed his eyes. In the next second, a huge staff appeared in the hands of the skeleton, with snakes on its top, and in those snakes' mouths, Takumi saw magical orbs.

\- Truly a magnificent staff. You _might_ be able to destroy this world with it. - Takumi said, and it seemed the skeleton stopped.

\- Are you from this world? - he asked.

\- Kind of. - Takumi said, and he held out his hand to the skeleton. When the huge monster looked on his hand, he saw a small piece of paper and some writing on it.

\- Take it, and make an example of yourself by doing either this, or that. - Takumi said, and the skeleton took the paper, while he made sure that he touched this stranger.

"He didn't even wince..." - the skeleton thought because he wanted to see if his abilities can harm him. Takumi just closed his eyes.

\- It seems you are interested. Let me explain only one more thing. - he started, and some bright lit up above him. It was a bright light, like a star, and an object fell from it. When it was in Takumi's hands, he continued.

\- I am free, and I serve whoever I want. I will serve you too, from this moment of time. - he held out his right hand, with the object in his hand. It was a blindfolded woman. It was the size of the skeleton's head. The woman was of pure gold, and only her blindfold was white.

\- Just let it see the problem, and I'll know of it, and will come to help you. - Takumi said and threw it to the mighty skeletal figure. The skeleton caught it and so, Takumi was sucked into the bright light above him.

As the fog disappeared into the light with his figure, his voice was heard again: - I am Takumi. - and with that, he along with the fog and the time-stopping magic was gone.

-Yea, I won't forget that...

\- What do you mean Momonga-sama? - the maid asked.

\- Oh. Not important.


End file.
